1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadband dual polarization antenna, and more particularly, to a broadband dual polarization antenna capable of improving antenna field pattern, isolation and operating bandwidth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic products with wireless communication functionalities, e.g. notebook computers, personal digital assistants, etc., utilize antennas to emit and receive radio waves, to transmit or exchange radio signals, so as to access a wireless communication network. Therefore, to facilitate a user's access to the wireless communication network, an ideal antenna should maximize its bandwidth within a permitted range, while minimizing physical dimensions to accommodate the trend for smaller-sized electronic products. Additionally, with the advance of wireless communication technology, electronic products may be configured with an increasing number of antennas. For example, a long term evolution (LTE) wireless communication system supports multi-input multi-output (MIMO) technology, i.e. an electronic product is capable of concurrently receiving and transmitting wireless signals via multiple (or multiple sets of) antennas, to vastly increase system throughput and transmission distance without increasing system bandwidth or total transmission power expenditure, thereby effectively enhancing spectral efficiency and transmission rate for the wireless communication system, as well as improving communication quality. Moreover, operating frequency bands of the LTE wireless system are wider, which increases complexity of antenna design.
In detail, the LTE wireless communication system includes 44 bands which cover from 698 MHz to 3800 MHz. Due to the bands are separated and disordered, a mobile system operator may use multiple bands simultaneously in the same country or area. Under such a situation, conventional dual polarization antennas may not be able to cover all the bands, such that transceivers of the LTE wireless communication system can not receive and transmit wireless signals of multiple bands.
As can be seen, in the LTE wireless communication system, bandwidth of a dual polarization antenna must be as wide as possible, such that the transceivers can receive and transmit wireless signals of multiple bands. Therefore, an improvement over the prior art is necessary.